


Every Breath You Take 物似主人形（又名：跟主人一样痴汉的Dummy是怎么撮合盾铁的）

by asadeseki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Dummy is a film connoisseur, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not MCU Phase Two Compliant, Stalking, Tony and his Bots - Freeform, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 07:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4657749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asadeseki/pseuds/asadeseki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他就躺在那儿，裸着上身，手搁在肚皮上，张大嘴巴，嘴角一丝口水流到枕头上。Dummy轻轻地哔了一声，举起相机对着熟睡的男人。</p><p>Dummy有个小秘密。它对某人有非同寻常的迷恋。那个人名字开头是史，末尾是蒂夫，他的腹肌完美得无人能敌。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SouldierToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/gifts).
  * A translation of [Every Breath You Take](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4497213) by [SouldierToTheEnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/pseuds/SouldierToTheEnd). 



> 译注：  
> Dummy、Butterfingers和You都是托尼的机器人名，本文就不作翻译了，会有歧义。  
> 这篇文章我从头到尾都是傻笑着看完的，真的又好玩又暖心，希望我尽可能地表现出来，如有不妥都是我的错。有能力的朋友可以看原文，真心推荐。
> 
> Notes
> 
> 灵感来源于此http://souldiertotheend.tumblr.com/post/126038526859/kommendance-im-not-sure-if-this-has-been
> 
> 原梗大意：托尼的机器人都暗恋队长，因为托尼暗恋队长。没人注意到老贾是因为老贾很聪明，会掩饰他对队长的通融和帮助，队长还以为老贾对每个人都这样。然而队长发现Dummy一直跟着他，从托尼的工作间出来就带着拳击手套跑到队长卧室门口，Butterfingers会给队长做颜色很鲜艳但很好喝的饮料，而且对身体很有帮助，某次减缓托尼的反应堆造成的中毒现象，等等。  
> 托尼还造了个机器人来清理复仇者的房间，结果那个机器人只清理队长的，这明显很不实用，因为队长的房间干净得像没人住，鹰眼翻白眼说“你应该约他出去，这样他的机器人就不会再来帮他追你了。”  
> 当然，我们的好队长非常善于倾听队友的建议。  
> （事成后，那些机器人还是最喜欢队长。）
> 
> 作者想再加深一下，写Dummy很喜欢史蒂夫，甚至到后来有点吓人的地步。如果你对“跟踪狂”tag有顾虑的话，放心，Dummy不是恶意的，它只是不知道怎么正确表达自己的情感。它只是一个机器人，所有的社交技巧都是从托尼那里学的，而我们都知道托尼不善于社交。
> 
> 原文标题取自警察乐队的《你的每一次呼吸》（有人说这是跟踪狂专用曲，但其实是主唱Sting写给他妻子的，想要挽回婚姻）RDJ也唱过，很好听。

 

黑漆漆的楼道静悄悄，某人今天没有打沙袋，而是睡的正香，甚至都打呼了。

 

当然，这些都不能阻止某个鬼鬼祟祟溜进客厅的机器人。

 

“你来真的？”贾维斯叹气，“都这样了你还坚持？”

 

机器人发出了一串诡异的哔声，仿佛在顶嘴。

 

“Dummy，这是罗杰斯队长本周以来头一次睡得这么熟。快点回工作间，Sir马上就要喝咖啡了。”

 

机器人不满地哔了一声，滚轮轻轻地滑过大厅直奔主卧，身上绑的相机镜头拉近地板。

 

“Dummy！”智能管家的声音很轻却很严厉，尤其是他的英音特别吓人，如果有复仇者在场的话肯定担心他要变成“天网”*了。“离开。立刻，马上。队长待会儿会去工作间的，到时候你就能看见他了。不要继续——”

 

如果Dummy有多余器官的话，它肯定会对着天花板吐舌头。

 

贾维斯有整栋大楼的管理权，还有单独的程序与机器人连接，他能知道Dummy想要干什么，但他没法控制它。

 

“现在的小孩子啊，”老贾痛苦地叹息。

 

Dummy进入了房间。

 

他就躺在那儿，裸着上身，手搁在肚皮上，张大嘴巴，嘴角一丝口水流到枕头上。Dummy轻轻地哔了一声，举起相机对着熟睡的男人。

 

机器人最近多了一个兴趣爱好（用托尼的话来说，“很烦人的兴趣爱好”），贾维斯忍不住要怪队长。大约一个月前的某天，托尼正忙着给克林特研发一种新型弓箭，史蒂夫则在一边用炭笔画画。Dummy举着一杯已经被遗忘的奶昔（队长礼貌地喝了一小口），发出一串疑问的哔声，吸引了史蒂夫的注意力。

 

他皱眉，“怎么了？”

 

Dummy大力挥舞手臂。

 

史蒂夫惊恐地看着它，贾维斯翻译道，“它想知道你为什么画画。”

 

“呃，”Dummy继续兴奋地哔哔，“嗯，我喜欢啊。那能让我平静下来……”史蒂夫低头看他的画，是托尼弯腰撑在工作台上微微伸出舌尖，专注地盯着全息投影设计图。“而且能帮助我保存回忆。”

 

Dummy没有反应，似乎在等他继续。

 

史蒂夫耸肩，“当我想记录美好的事物时，我就会画画。那个瞬间就能永久保存下来，以后可以拿出来慢慢回忆。”

 

机器人沉默许久，直到托尼冲它大喊，让它把螺丝刀递过去。

 

现在，Dummy正靠在床边，对准口水，床头板，光裸的后背，金色的长睫毛。它的滚轮转到左边，拍了一张史蒂夫全身图，镜头随后拉近下半身，对准被薄薄睡裤包裹的翘臀。

 

滚轮继续往前直到撞在床头柜上，木柜晃了一下，一个旧相框倒下来，台灯摔到地上。

 

史蒂夫跳起来，条件反射去摸他的盾，幸好那玩意儿在房间另一边，不然Dummy就完了。它失落地哔了一下，飞快跑向门口，微微颤抖。

 

史蒂夫眨眨眼，发现是机器人，于是放松下来，“Dummy？”他惊讶地问，“你在这儿干嘛？”Dummy开始疯狂地前后摇摆。史蒂夫盯了一会儿，抬头对天花板说，“贾维斯，Dummy怎么会在我房间？”

 

老贾叹气。

 

 

* * *

 

 

大约十六小时后，托尼从工作中回过神，环顾四周，“我的咖啡呢？”

 

他看到Butterfingers和You在另一边的充电站上沉默不语，Dummy不见踪影。

 

“嘿，老贾，那只蠢机器人上哪儿去了？”

 

没有回应。托尼皱眉。噢不，现在是什么情况？托尼惊恐地想到最坏的情形：机器人掉到电梯竖井里了，短路了，整个人格被抹掉了——

 

工作间的玻璃门打开，史蒂夫光着上身走进来，旁边是垂头丧气的Dummy，像一个被发现偷吃饼干的小孩。而且，它拿着Butterfingers的相机干什么？

 

“它在我的楼层，”史蒂夫盯着托尼呆滞的眼神，“……我的房间。”

 

“啊，”托尼还是没有反应过来。

 

史蒂夫补充，“它在拍我的录像。”

 

“录像……”

 

“当我睡觉的时候。”

 

Dummy躲到工作台下，蜷起胳膊。另外两人默默对视，直到机器人不小心摇了下桌子，它伸手的时候胳膊撞翻了桌子，再次暴露在他们的视线中。它扭头看看他俩，战栗着飞奔出工作间。

 

“为什么他会……”托尼开口。

 

“我还等着你给我解释呢。是你造了他。”

 

“它是个学习型人工智能，就像贾维斯，不过比他低级一点。我不能为他做的所有事负责——”

 

“托尼，”史蒂夫打断他，“没关系，不是什么大事。只是……我不知道，就算是个机器人，这么做也太奇怪了。”

 

“对，嗯，”托尼懒懒地冲Dummy摆手，冲史蒂夫坏笑，“哇，罗杰斯，没想到你会给我免费观赏哎，”他挑逗地盯着史蒂夫赤裸的胸膛。

 

史蒂夫两颊微红，“没事的话我就回去睡觉了。你也该睡了。”

 

“当然，我会的，”托尼撒谎。

 

史蒂夫翻了个白眼走出工作间。

 

队长一走，托尼就扶起桌子，假装随意地问贾维斯，“所以，为什么Dummy要在队长睡美容觉的时候录像？”

 

老贾诡异地停顿一下，“Dummy似乎是受到罗杰斯队长的画作启发，尝试用不同的方式模仿。”

 

“可是为什么是史蒂夫？而且还是他睡觉的时候？除非它还拍了别人。”托尼挺想看看Dummy拍的娜塔莎。那位迷人的间谍杀手会在睡觉的时候都设机关吗？如果Dummy去拍她的话估计早就死了，托尼还得替这只傻机器人报仇什么的。

 

“不，只有队长。”

 

“哈，”托尼没再追问，走向咖啡机准备接下来十小时的工作。贾维斯松了口气。

 

 

_*在《终结者》系列电影中，天网是一个人类于20世纪后期创造的以计算机为基础的人工智能防御系统，在控制了所有的美军的武器装备后不久，获得自我意识，并且认定人类是它存在的威胁。于是立刻倒戈对抗其创造者，采用大规模杀伤性武器（甚至核暴）来灭绝全人类。（有种莫名的熟悉……）_

 

 

* * *

 

 

八个月前，史蒂夫带着一群不听指挥的陌生人执行自杀式任务：打外星人。从九十磅的弱鸡变成两百四十磅的肌肉男，跟一个拿着立方体的红骷髅打了一架，在冰里睡了七十年，他已经是个见过大风大浪的男人，外星人没什么好奇怪的。

 

见识到美国近年来的变化后，托尼邀请他和其余小队成员住到大楼里。作为曾经坚持单打独斗的人，史蒂夫很希望复仇者计划能继续下去。一开始他是挺怀疑的，但是目前来说合作得挺好。打开心结并消除洛基权杖的影响后，大家的个性在战场上和生活中都很互补（好吧，大部分时间）。甚至史蒂夫一开始对他印象平平（更准确地说，有点失望）的托尼，也并不那么混蛋。相处得越久越能发现这点，尤其是托尼熬夜完成某项工程的时候。

 

（那双疲倦又美丽的焦糖色大眼睛，乱糟糟的头发还有——）

 

史蒂夫准时在六点醒来，离开大楼去晨跑。等他擦着鬓角的汗回到房间时，贾维斯说：“队长，浴缸里已经准备了舒适的热水。”

 

“谢谢，不过我一泡澡就会花很长时间，还是就冲个凉吧。”

 

“队长，恕我坚持，偶尔放纵一下自己没什么不好。尤其是Dummy不可宽恕地——”

 

“没事，真的。而且我真的不想泡澡，不过还是谢谢你啦。”

 

史蒂夫走进浴室扒下衣服，希望这次它们不会再消失了（最近他的上衣总是莫名其妙地失踪，或许应该好好查一下）。他走进淋浴间打开把手，结果没水。

 

“队长，浴缸里的水不用的话会浪费的。我知道你不喜欢浪费。”

 

史蒂夫笑了，转身走到豪华浴缸前，这玩意儿对超级士兵来说都嫌大，“贾维斯，这是作弊啊。”

 

“我只是为了你好，队长。”

 

在同类科技中，贾维斯是最有用的。当然从史蒂夫认识贾维斯的第一天起，托尼就说得很清楚，贾维斯是目前最先进的技术，不是每个人都能在家里装个人工智能管家的。贾维斯一直都很体贴，每次都尽可能地帮助史蒂夫。史蒂夫不禁为托尼的天才赞叹。

 

泡了十分钟，史蒂夫感觉到手指也放松下来，他抬头看向天花板，贾维斯再次开口，“队长，咖啡已经煮好，可供饮用。还有几盒鸡蛋和培根足够做早餐。不过，如果你想的话，我可以从五星级酒店订餐。”

 

“没事，我自己做就行了，”史蒂夫轻笑。

 

早餐后，史蒂夫下楼去工作间，托尼肯定又没有睡觉。

 

“你又来，”托尼冲史蒂夫的笑脸挥舞着螺丝刀，“你别忘了，除了这个小小的超级英雄俱乐部、帮你们升级所有装备武器外，我还得运行一家市值上亿的清洁能源公司——”

 

“那个是什么？”史蒂夫指指全息投影。

 

托尼被打断了很不爽，转身斜眼看投影，“是，呃——”

 

“看起来像一个奇怪的马桶。”

 

“哈，等一下，为什么我会在里面放了个雷射炮？”

 

“很明显您是日本整蛊节目看多了，Sir。”看来贾维斯忍了很久。

 

“好吧，”托尼对史蒂夫耸耸肩，“马桶很重要的好吗，雷射科技才是人类的未来。”

 

“没错，”史蒂夫强忍笑意，“先忘了那个非常重要的马桶，我这儿还有一些煎饼，如果快点的话说不定托尔和克林特还能留几块。”

 

托尼恋恋不舍地看了马桶一眼，“好吧，你带路。”

 

史蒂夫环顾四周，看见Butterfingers和You在后面激烈地下棋，“Dummy去哪儿了？”

 

“可能是躲在柜子里羞愧欲绝什么的，别操心，它过一会儿就活蹦乱跳了。”

 

“可是——”

 

“说真的，史蒂夫，你也太关心它了吧。你别忘了它只是个机器人，还不怎么有用的那种。”

 

“它也是有感情的，”史蒂夫反驳，有种奇怪的保护欲。

 

“管他呢，我们去吃饭好吗。”

 

他们刚走，You就一把掀翻棋盘，Butterfingers生气地对它哔哔。它们移动到工作室中间，吵得越来越大声，最后竟然用各自的支柱扭打起来。几分钟后玻璃门打开，Dummy举着相机滑进来，它冲另外两只挥挥相机，兴奋地哔哔。

 

Butterfingers和You忘记争吵，都围到Dummy旁边，它把相机连到托尼的主机上，全息投影界面蹦出来。史蒂夫在健身房击打沙袋，过一会儿停下来看向镜头，“嘿，Dummy，你好呀！”他轻轻拍了下相机顶端，继续练习。

 

下一个场景是史蒂夫在工作间画画，“别动喔，”他说，“我在画你呢，以前一直画风景和人物，还没画过机器人呢。”镜头没有对准素描本，而是拉近史蒂夫的笑容。

 

Dummy两边的机器人兴奋地摇晃脑袋。

 

 

* * *

 

 

史蒂夫不常待在他的楼层，一般都是在客厅、健身房或者工作间。那个地方只是用来睡觉的，而他已经好几天没回去了，超级士兵不怎么需要睡觉。不过看Syfy频道*的烂片时，他在客厅沙发上昏睡了四个钟头。所以当他回到房间脱下衣服时，整个人都愣住了。

 

床头柜上放了两束超大的花，感觉像是有钱人花两百块买的奢侈种类。床柱上系了几串气球，其中一个大红心气球上写着“我爱你”。

 

“呃——”

 

“我很抱歉，队长，不过Dummy坚持用这种方式赔罪。”

 

“这也太超过了吧。”

 

“我不得不阻止它，因为它还要在床上撒花瓣。”

 

花瓣？史蒂夫知道Dummy很喜欢他，可花瓣是要闹哪样，还有心形气球。“Dummy是想对我求爱吗？”

 

“不是你想的那样，Dummy很崇拜你，想向你道歉。但是它肥皂剧看多了。”

 

“啊，”这比“机器人爱上我”要好理解多了，“它怎么把这么多东西搬过来的？”

 

“Butterfingers和You帮忙。”

 

一周以来，史蒂夫头一次想要知道那个机器人对他睡觉的视频做了什么。说实话他还真的挺不安的。不过他不想问贾维斯，觉得还是不知道比较好。

 

最后他把花放到厨房，一束留给娜塔莎，另一束给小辣椒，然后把气球塞到衣柜里。

 

_*Syfy（原名Sci Fi 频道）是美国国家广播公司(NBC)的一个有线电视频道，于1992年9月24日开播。Syfy专门播放科幻、奇幻、惊悚、超自然等电视系列剧。_

 

 

* * *

 

 

“你搞什么，以为自己是什么非主流导演吗，”托尼咕哝着躲开戳到他脸上的镜头。Dummy的新爱好实在太烦人了，不过它没有再乱喷灭火器。如果史蒂夫在的话就好了。“你至少得给我拿杯咖啡吧，我都不知道为什么还留着你，应该把你扔在仓库的，”镜头反而更加推进，托尼一把拍开，“嘿，我在工作呢！”

 

Dummy不满地哔哔，转而去拍它的小兄弟们。Butterfingers正在狂擦油迹斑斑的地板，You在跟着AC/DC*的音乐跳舞。它再次哀怨地哔哔。

 

托尼会把这个声音形容为 _“闷闷不乐”_ ，Dummy就像个焦虑的中二少年，这简直匪夷所思。

 

Dummy把相机放在桌子上，移动到史蒂夫常坐的一角，低头盯着被主人遗忘的画笔。

 

“说真的，你很烦，”Dummy抬头看托尼，“不许这么看我。好吧，我也很想他，可是他有神盾局的工作啊，再过一周他就回来了。你这机器人真特么黏人。”

 

托尼继续工作了二十分钟，Dummy突然把胳膊伸向托尼，他吓了一跳，手上的电烙铁掉出来差点把他给点着了，还好贾维斯及时扑灭。

 

“Dummy！你搞什么！我发誓总有一天把你这废物扔去回收。”

 

Dummy弱弱地哔了一声。

 

“停。自哀自怜这种事太老套了，而且是我的专利，我会告你的，”要让一个没有脸的东西看起来可怜巴巴的还挺难的，不过Dummy还是做到了。托尼翻了个白眼拍拍它的杆子，“去和Butterfingers玩会儿桌游，别找You，它好胜心太强了。去吧，嘘，”他看着Dummy从游戏柜上抽出《生命游戏》*，低头笑了，捡起电烙铁继续工作。

 

数小时后，托尼憋尿憋得不行，赶紧去释放一下。他冲完厕所出来看见Butterfingers独自收拾桌游，You在整理它的充电站。Dummy不见了。

 

“那只蠢货又去哪儿了？”贾维斯没有回答，托尼皱眉，“老贾？”

 

“Dummy不想让我告诉您，Sir。”

 

“哦很好，告诉我。”

 

贾维斯顿了一下，犹豫地说，“它在楼下的工具间。”

 

“怎么，它现在还有自己的黄片基地了？”托尼大笑，想像Dummy抱着一堆裸女杂志。他走出工作室进了电梯，好奇Dummy是怎么打发空余时间的。

 

这层楼很空，大部分都是储藏室，放了一堆他一时兴起造的废品。他很快找到工具间，一把推开门准备嘲笑Dummy。

 

Dummy飞快转身举起手臂想要阻止托尼，但是太晚了。

 

托尼死死盯着一张放大的史蒂夫照片，放满蜡烛的桌子，堆满汗湿T恤的地板，美国队长的周边。

 

他张张嘴，艰难地说，“你他妈的给他造了个圣坛？”

 

Dummy哆嗦着撞到墙上，远远躲开它的主人。

 

“好的，你……给他造了个圣坛。我不明白——老贾，为什么这儿有个史蒂夫的圣坛？”

 

贾维斯已经精疲力尽，他一点也不想在这种时候回答这种问题，“Dummy从电视上学到了如何向某人表达爱意与信仰。”

 

“等一下，Dummy爱上了史蒂夫？”托尼尖叫。

 

“不是的，sir，Dummy是不会爱上任何人的，您知道它是个机器人。它只是在表达对史蒂夫的感激。”

 

“为什么？是因为史蒂夫对它很好，爱抚它还有——”

 

“部分原因是的，”管家说道。

 

“部分？那主要原因呢？”

 

“嗯，它是个学习型机器人，sir。它通过观察来学习。”

 

Dummy垂下胳膊，微微颤抖盯着地面。托尼抬头看史蒂夫的照片，那是托尼最喜欢的一张。整个小队在游戏室大战一场后，随意打开一部八十年代的电影，点了一堆泰式小吃。托尔用他的史塔克手机样品拍了很多照片，托尼后来黑进他的手机把照片都存到服务器上。照片里，史蒂夫仰头大笑，明亮的蓝眼睛闪烁着愉快的光芒，他的笑容非常有感染力。

 

老天，托尼叹气，他对罗杰斯的喜爱连他的机器人都注意到了。

 

“没事的，伙计，我没生气，只是有点吃惊，”他摸摸Dummy的胳膊，低声说道。Dummy放松下来，靠向托尼。“好了，不许再看肥皂剧。来吧，我们来想想办法，我和你一起。”

 

那天晚上，Dummy给他看了一段史蒂夫的视频。托尼靠在椅子上，看着史蒂夫一边做早餐一边哼小曲。所有的机器人都围在他身边，贾维斯很安静。

 

他呻吟着喝了口威士忌。

 

他彻底完了。

 

 

_*AC/DC：澳大利亚摇滚乐队_

_*Life: 全称The Game of Life生命游戏，是一款美国桌游。_

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

事情越来越奇怪了。史蒂夫只剩一件灰色的神盾局毛衣和一件格子衬衫。一开始他以为是自己的错觉，只是放错地方而已。锻炼完之后他就把汗湿的上衣扔在地上准备待会儿洗，然后就再也没见到它们了。每过一个礼拜他的衣服就少一点。

 

他摇摇头穿上毛衣。或许只是和托尔的衣服混在一起洗了，以前也有这样的情况。

 

走到公共厨房，史蒂夫很惊讶地发现托尼醒了。不再像个熬夜的僵尸似的缓慢地拖向咖啡机，而是真正的清醒，像个正常人一样晚上睡早上起。而且他还用见了鬼的眼神看着史蒂夫。

 

史蒂夫有点失落，“嘿，托尼，看来你昨晚睡的不错。”

 

“没有，”托尼紧张地笑了。

 

“你还好吗？”

 

“我？啥？好的不能再好了。像桃子一样犀利*。其实我一直不明白为什么有人会说‘像桃子一样犀利’，可能是你们老年人的俗语，桃子有什么好犀利的？” _（peachy-keen：1900年代开始使用的俗语，意为棒极了，好极了）_

 

“你看起来不太对劲，出什么事了？”他走向托尼，但他飞快地往旁边一跳，史蒂夫疑惑地眨眼，“呃——”

 

“真的，我很好，一切都很好。我只是还不习惯在这个点起床，你懂的，而且你为什么在大夏天穿毛衣？”

 

“我的衣服都不见了。”

 

“你的……衣服……”托尼眼神飘忽。

 

“对，我觉得它们又和托尔的混在一起了，奇怪的是只有我的上衣，我的裤子都还在，”他耸肩，“其实还好，我不是很热。” _（I’m not that hot. 下文托尼理解为性感热辣。）_

 

托尼爆笑，拍着史蒂夫的肩膀喘不过气，“不是很辣，”托尼重复道。 _（Not that hot.）_

 

“呃——”

 

“对，外面还是92度呢 _（约33摄氏度）_ ，呃，我会找到你失踪的……上衣。别担心。”

 

“真的？”史蒂夫再次怀疑托尼是不是疯了，他笑得快要窒息了，“你确定你没事吗？”

 

“好的不得了，”他继续爆笑，没拿咖啡就离开了厨房，留下困惑的史蒂夫。

 

当天下午，他发现所有失踪的衣服都干净整齐地放在篮子里。

 

 

* * *

 

 

“啊我完了我完了，怎么办啊？他妈的，我要怎么办？”

 

“恕我直言，sir，您可以直接向罗杰斯队长表达您的感情。”

 

托尼大笑，“我的感情？怎么，我是青春期的小女孩吗？‘不是很辣’，操他妈的老天啊。” _（Not that hot.）_

 

“如果您每次见到队长都这样的话，他肯定会更怀疑的。”

 

“那我应该说什么？‘嘿，看来我的机器人和管家都暗恋你因为他们看到我对你的腹肌流口水然后我意识到我有他妈的多爱你？’这样吗？”

 

“Sir，我没有——”

 

“老贾，你更喜欢他而不是我。”

 

“完全错误，sir，您在我心中是最重要的。”

 

托尼嘲笑道，“拜托，我知道你有多喜欢他。‘还需要别的吗，罗杰斯队长？需要我为你点最喜欢的柠檬鸡吗，罗杰斯队长？’”

 

“如果要在你们中间选择的话，我永远会选您，sir。”

 

噢，好吧，他没想到这句话能这么暖心。“谢谢，老贾。”

 

“Always, sir.”

 

托尼叹气靠向椅背，工作室的灯都关了，除了走廊里那盏。所有电脑都在待机状态，所有工程计划都暂时放在一边，他胸前的反应堆安静散发着蓝光。他正坐在黑暗中陷入可悲的单相思。

 

他心不在焉地敲着反应堆，“你知道，跟小辣椒在一起要容易得多。在她身边我不会这么焦虑。”

 

“事实上，sir，并非如此。某种程度上来说您当时更严重。”

 

“让我安安静静地骗一下自己不好吗，你知道，他应该是直男吧，如果我调戏他的话肯定会被打脸，如果我暗示他可能是弯的，他会很生气吧——”

 

“Sir，四十年代的时候，他住在一个有很多同性恋和丰富夜生活的地方。”

 

“那也不代表他喜欢老二啊！”

 

“我还是不觉得他会打您的脸。”

 

“那又怎么样？我应该约他出去吃晚饭吗？”

 

“呃，是的，”托尼再次呻吟着倒在椅子上，“这是正常成年人会做出的行为。”

 

“滚开。”

 

Dummy举着那架愚蠢的相机跑过来，拍拍托尼的肩膀呜咽一声，“你想干嘛？”

 

Dummy再次哀怨地哔哔，挥挥它的手臂。

 

“贾维斯，翻译。”

 

“它想知道那些衣服都去哪儿了。”

 

托尼大笑，“你不会真的以为你能留着它们吧？你把他 _所有的衣服_ 都拿走了。”

 

Dummy继续呜呜。

 

“你看，我巴不得他不穿衣服走来走去，可是他的胸肌和腹肌完美得能打破次元，我们还是让他穿上衣服比较好。这个世界还没有准备好迎接这么性感的人，”托尼突然想起之前交代这个机器人做的事，于是盯着它，“嘿，别跟我说你忘了把那个圣坛拿下来——老贾，它有好好听话吗？”

 

“没有，sir，它忙着回顾视频，并准备命名为 _《关于史蒂夫的一切_ _·第一卷_ _》_ 。”

 

“那部桑德拉·布洛克的烂片？*”托尼深吸一口气，“你不是我亲生的，我没你这个儿子。”

 

Dummy怒转身出门。

 

“嘿！不许在我说话的时候走开！信不信我没收你的相机？”Dummy越走越远，托尼摇摇头转身看到另外两只机器人，“怎么了？”在它们的注视下，托尼有种奇怪的防备，“你们都知道Dummy是问题儿童。”

 

“Sir，一周前您说You才是问题儿童。”

 

“好吧，那时候它不是还没这毛病吗。而且You有情绪管理问题，说真的，它跟冰块格子有什么过不去的？”托尼摇头，“天啊，比布鲁斯还严重，至少布鲁斯还有愤怒的理由。”

 

You生气地哔哔，托尼无视它。他起身指着机器人们，“好了，你们俩，去监督Dummy把那个圣坛拿下来。我 _不想_ 在我的大楼里看见那玩意儿。”

 

两只机器人迟疑地点头，出门寻找Dummy。

 

 

_*All About Steve是2009年桑德拉·布洛克和布莱德利·库珀拍的喜剧片。评分很低。_

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

所以托尼最近在躲着他。这没什么，是托尼自己的决定。如果托尼不想再跟他做朋友，那史蒂夫尊重他的决定。他们有代沟，而且托尼肯定觉得史蒂夫很烦。托尼要工作，而史蒂夫就一直待在工作室，没去想他会不会让托尼分心。其实史蒂夫早该意识到的，就算他们不再像飞船上那样针尖对麦芒，也不代表他们就是贴心好朋友了。

 

每次史蒂夫走进房间，如果托尼在的话就会立刻找借口离开。比如，“噢我刚想起来我还有一堆文件要签字如果不做完的话小辣椒会阉了我的”，或者“噢我要去准备股东会议了，你懂的，做老板就是这么麻烦”。一般都是托尼最讨厌做的事，而托尼情愿去做这些也不愿意和史蒂夫待在一起。

 

好吧，罗杰斯，对你来说这也太可悲了。

 

史蒂夫摇摇头，试图集中注意力看书。

 

娜塔莎坐在他身边，一边涂深蓝色指甲油一边看狗熊纪录片，她没注意到史蒂夫什么时候拿着书过来的。其实这是他们大部分时间的相处方式，坐下来静静享受对方的陪伴，会觉得很安心。

 

史蒂夫还是看不进书，于是把书放到一边靠在沙发上，看一只母熊为孩子们寻食。

 

“你准备继续这样胡思乱想还是跟我说说？”娜塔莎检查着指甲。

 

“没什么好说的。”

 

她哼了一声，觉得左手涂得不错，继续涂右手。

 

“我觉得托尼对我生气了。”

 

“为什么托尼会生气？”

 

史蒂夫叹气，“我不知道，我也想知道。“

 

“那说不定他根本没有生气。”

 

“那为什么他要无视我？”

 

娜塔莎突然扭头盯着他，过了一会儿她轻轻笑起来，娜塔莎总是能发现一些他不知道的事情，“或许你应该直接跟他谈谈。”

 

“如果托尼不想跟我说话，我应该尊重他。”

 

“我不觉得是这个问题。”

 

“那是什么？”

 

她摇头，“跟他谈谈。现在别烦我，你太吵了。”

 

“可你是——”

 

“嘘。”

 

他困惑地离开客厅。

 

然后撞见了混蛋本人。

 

“呃，”托尼不自在地朝史蒂夫笑笑。

 

“托尼！”有那么惊恐的一瞬间，史蒂夫以为托尼听到了他和娜塔莎的对话。不过托尼看起来很不安，试图礼貌地离开，他这么忙着避开史蒂夫，应该没有听到对话内容。

 

“嘿队长，你看起来好极了，很健康，有氧运动很有效果，”他伸手想摸史蒂夫的二头肌，随即回神抽回手，“啊，科学！对，我要去搞科学了！”

 

“托尼，我们得谈谈，”史蒂夫脱口而出。

 

托尼惊恐地看了他一眼，史蒂夫很疑惑自己到底做了什么能让托尼吓成这样，“为什么要谈谈？我以为我们……好得像桃子一样犀利？”

 

“只是——”史蒂夫挠挠头发，无助地耸肩，“你一直在躲我，我完全尊重你，如果你不想再跟我……做朋友。我只想知道我哪里做错了。”

 

托尼愣住了，他沉默很久，看起来非常吃惊，“什……？什么，你怎么会这么想？你什么都没做错啊！”

 

“呃，可是你的行为，我以为我不小心惹到你了？”

 

托尼哼哼，“美国队长会惹人？”

 

“嘿，美国队长有时候也会很混蛋的。”

 

他们都笑了。

 

托尼紧绷肩膀插着口袋，好像要把自己缩到缝里，他害羞地看了史蒂夫一眼，虽然史蒂夫从没想过把这个形容词跟托尼联系起来，“不是你啦，我只是……我不知道怎么说。”

 

好的，史蒂夫能接受这个解释，至少托尼不讨厌他。他微笑道，“或许我们可以出去吃个饭，一起解决这件事？我这周都没怎么见到你。”

 

“那个……听起来不错。不过我正好在忙一个很重要的工程。”

 

史蒂夫露出“果然又被拒绝了”的表情，托尼急忙补充道，“你再给我几个小时，我做完后就一起去吃晚饭怎么样？”

 

史蒂夫微笑，“好啊，我不介意等一会儿，我知道你很忙，托尼。”

 

“好的，七点怎么样？我不会迟到的，贾维斯会提醒我，对不对，伙计？”

 

“当然，sir。”管家的声音听起来莫名愉悦。

 

“七点没问题，”史蒂夫知道自己大概笑得像个傻子，虽然他知道只是两个好朋友一起吃饭，完全柏拉图式的，完全不是约会，但他还是忍不住。

 

托尼咧嘴一笑，“好啦，到时候见。”

 

托尼一走，娜塔莎就探出头来，这个超级间谍当然听到了全部内容，“十分钟后我的指甲就会干了，然后我们打一局。不许弄坏我的指甲。”

 

“我不会的，娜特，”他需要发泄一下紧张的情绪。

 

 

* * *

 

 

托尼总是迟到。就像某些科学定理一样，你指望它永远是对的，然而由于某些空时连续区的问题，它会出错。股东大会、研发会议、法律咨询、媒体宣传，甚至是他自己的慈善晚会，他都会迟到。到后来小辣椒只能谎报时间，提前三个小时就让他准备，他还是会迟到。

 

可这次是史蒂夫啊，那个以为托尼不再喜欢他了，情愿自己被无视也要让托尼开心的史蒂夫。老天，托尼觉得自己就是个混蛋，不过他会弥补的，用一个不是约会的约会。

 

托尼信守承诺，离七点还有五分钟的时候完成了研发会议需要的设计图。现在他只要换掉破破烂烂的“超级杀手合唱团”*文化衫，梳理一下头发，或许再喷点古龙水，就能去赴约了。毕竟这完全只是两个好朋友之间柏拉图式的约会。

 

他把工作室所有的东西都锁上，走进电梯试图安抚一下紧张的神经。

 

他不确定该怎么向史蒂夫解释自己奇怪的行为，当然他可以撒谎，可是史蒂夫值得听到真相——删减版的真相也算是真相嘛。

 

比如说，完全不提Dummy对他可怕的迷恋。史蒂夫觉得托尼是个大好人，他还是希望史蒂夫能保留这个印象。如果史蒂夫知道的话，他可能会立刻搬出大楼然后在冰岛找个小房子躲起来。

 

对托尼来说，他完全可以像平时那样满嘴跑火车来掩饰尴尬。可是这次他想要史蒂夫，想跟他发展关系，想和他做情侣之间那些或平淡或甜蜜的事情。自从跟小辣椒分手后，他以为自己再也不会相信真爱了。可是史蒂夫喜欢他，他会为托尼差劲的笑话大笑，好像那是他听过最好笑的事情。有时候史蒂夫会用他的蓝眼睛盯着托尼，托尼会觉得或许史蒂夫有跟他一样的想法。

 

老天，他太可悲了。不过谁也说不准呢。

 

电梯门一开，贾维斯就说，“Sir，有件事我忘了说。”

 

“现在不行，老贾。如果是会议的话，重新安排时间，”托尼径直走向卧室。

 

“可是，sir——”

 

“安静，贾维斯，”他握住把手打开门。

 

三只机器人瞬间收手回头和托尼对视。

 

“你们他妈的在逗我吗？”托尼怒吼，他的床上他妈的放了一张超大版史蒂夫照片，“你们——Dummy！”

 

Dummy冲他挥挥手，它正站在床脚指挥Butterfingers和You，Butterfingers小心地在照片周围撒上花瓣，You在床头柜上摆蜡烛。它们看起来非常乐在其中。

 

“贾维斯！”

 

“抱歉，sir，它们想给您一个惊喜。”

 

“这他妈算什么惊喜？我——Dummy！我不是让你扔了这些狗屁玩意儿吗！”

 

“Dummy不想扔掉辛辛苦苦收集的东西。”

 

“辛辛苦苦收集？老天，Dummy，你有什么 _毛病_ ？”

 

Dummy伤心地哔哔，沮丧地跌坐在地上。

 

贾维斯补充道，“它想把所有东西都送给您，它以为您会喜欢的。”

 

“喜欢！”托尼气得都结巴了，“我不是像你一样的跟踪狂，Dummy，你他妈在想什么？你为什么把蜡烛给You？You是不是还准备点亮它们？我发誓——”

 

Dummy突然滑向托尼，挥挥手臂想要吸引托尼的注意。

 

“又怎么了？”

 

Dummy指指天花板，又指指床，托尼注意到照片旁边的枕头上有一个像平板一样的设备，“好的，Dummy，”贾维斯很心累，他在墙上投射出一个全息图。托尼觉得肯定有人想要报复他，因为墙上他妈的正在放Dummy做的那支视频。

 

托尼叹气，“你真是太可怕了。”

 

“恕我直言，sir，Dummy真的很想用这种方式表达您对它有多重要，”贾维斯说。

 

Dummy期待地看着他，托尼忍不住拍拍它的杆子，“我知道，伙计，我知道你想对我好，不过我们还是得好好谈谈越界的问题。还有你们俩，”他盯着开始呜咽的Butterfingers和You大声说道，“我们要好好聊聊同伴压力*的问题，知道不？”他再次检查房间，在另外一张桌子上发现了一叠打印好的史蒂夫照片，“好了，你们赶紧把这些东西清理掉——”

 

“托尼，你在里面吗？已经过了好久了，我以为——”

 

噢操。

 

 

* * *

 

 

并不是每天都能看到你最好的朋友和他的机器人站在放满你照片的房间里，而今天，就是那么凑巧。

 

史蒂夫本来在公共楼层等他，他知道托尼每次出席社交场面都会迟到，虽然他保证过会准时。他抬头对天花板问道，“贾维斯，托尼在哪儿？”

 

奇怪的是，管家有点闪烁其词，“他……他在卧室，队长。”

 

史蒂夫皱眉，“他怎么了？”

 

贾维斯停顿了很久才说，“我无权告知。”

 

哦不，托尼在实验室受伤了吗？他老是不爱惜自己的身体，受了重伤也不在乎，好几次他们都得让布鲁斯强制给他做身体检查，“贾维斯，我能去托尼的楼层吗？”

 

“嗯，Sir没有禁止。”

 

“很好，”他舒展一下肩膀准备把托尼拖去医疗室。

 

然而托尼并没有受伤，他看起来完全没事，除了他惊恐的表情，好像史蒂夫会打他一样。

 

托尼打破尴尬的沉默，“我知道这看起来很糟，但事实不是这样的。”

 

对，肯定有一个完全合理的解释，为什么托尼的床上有一张他的超大照片，旁边还撒了玫瑰花瓣，为什么床头柜上有更多他的照片，还有白色的蜡烛，为什么墙上投放着他的视频，而且还是趁他睡觉的时候溜进卧室拍的，镜头正在拉近他睡得毫无知觉的身体。

 

“你看，”托尼继续说，“一切都是Dummy的错。”

 

“Dummy，”史蒂夫重复道。

 

“是的，你还记得它一直给你录像，后来还不禁允许偷偷进入你的房间拍你吗？”

 

“对，我记得，”史蒂夫冷冷地说。

 

“你看，它突然有了这种奇怪的兴趣，还给你，呃，给你做了个圣坛。”

 

“圣坛。”

 

“对，我在工具间抓到它的，这张大海报也是藏在那里的，它没有在撸管，你也知道它只是个机器人，机器人不会撸管，”托尼紧张地做各种手势解释道，Dummy也在旁边挥手，沮丧地哔哔，说实话机器人模仿托尼的场面还挺滑稽的，“我发现它诡异的圣坛后就让它清理掉，但它决定把所有东西都送给我，因为这是它独特的示好方式。所以我只是在十分钟前走进来，看到我的房间堆满了这些莫名其妙的东西，我真的什么都没有做。”

 

史蒂夫按住太阳穴，揉揉眼睛，“好吧，我相信你，”托尼和Dummy看上去都松了一口气，“可是我想知道为什么Dummy觉得你会想要这些……东西。”

 

托尼立刻紧张起来，他不安地移开视线，史蒂夫知道他又要开始撒谎了，于是补充道，“省掉那些废话，告诉我真相。”

 

托尼大笑，“真的？你想听什么？我——我非常可悲地爱上了你以至于我的机器人都注意到了还用更明显的方式表达出来了？不只是Dummy，连Butterfinger和You甚至贾维斯都喜欢你？贾维斯一周以来一直在催我追求你所以我才会躲着你？Dummy送给我这些东西因为它知道我爱你爱得无可救药，它想用这种方式感谢我对它的照顾因为它的傻逼程序就是这么设定的？”托尼不安地看着他，“你想打我的话，就动手吧。”

 

史蒂夫点头，“好啊，”他走上前，轻轻托起托尼的下巴，吻上他的嘴唇。

 

那是一个很甜蜜的吻，史蒂夫想更深入更激烈一点，但他忍住了，或许可以等到下次。这个吻只持续了几秒，史蒂夫松开他，托尼闭着眼睛，睫毛微微颤动，他慢慢睁开眼睛低声说，“你没打我。”

 

“你真的以为我会打你？”

 

“我以为你很生气。”

 

“为什么我会生气？我承认我有点惊讶——好吧，非常惊讶，”他看到托尼怀疑的表情改口道，“我上来的时候以为你受伤了。”

 

“为什么我会受伤？”托尼莫名其妙地盯着他，好像他才是发疯的那个。

 

“我问贾维斯你在哪儿，他表现得有点奇怪，我现在知道为什么了，”史蒂夫环顾房间。

 

“所以，你不在意这个？”

 

史蒂夫大笑，“托尼，你躲着我的时候，我非常担心，以为我对你说了什么糟糕的话，惹你讨厌了，我花了好多天反省，相比起来，这个根本不重要。”

 

“你不得不承认这个真的很诡异。”

 

“是啊，我走进来看到你的床，以为你准备自慰，我都嫉妒自己的照片了。”

 

托尼嗤笑。

 

“还有说真的，Dummy最近真的吓到我了，”他们同时低头看机器人，然而它正沉浸在美好的剧情发展中，完全没有在意他们的眼神，“它到底怎么想出来这些的？”

 

“肥皂剧。”

 

“啊。”

 

托尼摇头轻笑，“天哪这一切真是太奇怪了。”

 

史蒂夫倾身偷吻一下，“来吧，快去换衣服，我们还有约会呢，记得吗？”

 

“一个完全·不·柏拉图式的约会，”托尼同意道。

 

他不舍地离开史蒂夫，拍拍Dummy，走向衣柜。Dummy高兴地哔哔。

 

 

* * *

 

 

两位复仇者走后，Dummy开始打扫托尼的房间。它的小兄弟们已经回工作室了，贾维斯也不再唠叨。它留下了花瓣和蜡烛，觉得主人之后还会用到的，就像电影里演的一样。

 

它把照片都扫到收纳盒里，准备送去回收，然后把相框面朝墙壁，或许主人就不会吓到了，平板也放回抽屉里。它紧紧抓着收纳盒的把手抬起来。

 

掉了。

 

照片散落在地板上，Dummy毫无怨言地再次清理，它捡起一张训练后裸身大汗淋漓微笑着的史蒂夫犹豫了一下。

 

Dummy把它塞到自己的底座里，确保它不会掉下来之后继续捡起收纳盒。

 

他们不会注意到它私藏了一张哒。

 

 

-FIN-

 

 

_*Slayer超级杀手合唱团，美国重金属乐队_

_*我们受同辈影响做一些我们平时不会做的事情，或者因为同伴而不再做我们原本喜欢做的事情，这就是“同伴压力”（peer pressure）。我们之所以会受影响是因为我们想要得到同伴的认可和接受。_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者后记：  
> 写到最后我发现Dummy是个坚定的盾铁党，非常希望它最喜欢的两人能在一起。估计老贾还帮它搞了个tumblr放队长的香艳裸照合集 。  
> 写的时候很开心，希望你们也喜欢。  
> 这是我的tumblr：http://souldiertotheend.tumblr.com  
> 想聊超级英雄夫夫或者其他漫威内容的可以找我。


End file.
